Magia
by SwettSmile
Summary: Molly es correcta y educada, odia los ruidos fuertes y los deportes... Lyssander es todo lo contrario ¿Como se relacionaran entre sí?
1. Chapter 1

La Madriguera en época de fiestas solía estar repletas, la familia Weasley acostumbraba reunirse para conmemorar tan memorable fecha. Podía verse a los muchachos correr de un lado a otro, la madriguera probablemente tenía más vida en esta época que en cualquiera otra época del año.

Molly Weasley II se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo mientras que sus primos y los Scamander se organizaban para jugar Quiditch, habitualmente a Molly no le agradaba jugar, pero la emoción en el aire era tan grande que esta ves había logrado capturarla, como nunca Molly esta vez si quería jugar.

Habitualmente luego de haber organizado el equipo, sus primos le preguntaban por mera cortesía si acaso ella quería participar en el equipo, ahora ella seguía cada una de sus acciones con la mirada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Lorcan lo noto, e incrédulo pregunto.

-¿Quieres jugar Molly?- La muchacha castaña cerro el libro que tenía en las manos, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de responder el gemelo de Lorcan se le adelanto.

-¿Bromeas? Molly nunca quiere jugar, así que pierdes el tiempo preguntándole, siempre es lo mismo- La sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha se desvaneció, y en ves de eso observo atenta a Lysander- es igual de aguafiestas que su padre.

Un gesto de dolor se apareció en los ojos de la castaña y Lorcan le entrego una mirada de reproche a su hermano que miraba sin entender. Molly dejo el libro a un lado y se levanto del sofá saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, de un momento a otro todos miraban mal a Lysander

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender una sola palabra de lo que había sucedido

-Idiota- murmuro Roxanne dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Lysander- mejor ve a pedir disculpas

-¿Disculpas sobre que?- el muchacho observo a cada uno de los ojos que lo observaban meticulosamente.

Un suspiro audible pudo escucharse por parte de Lily, James coloco los ojos en blanco, e incluso Fred que tenía por pasatiempo favorito molestar a Molly se encontraba serio dejando de lado las galletas de chocolates que había preparado la Nana Molly. Lorcan negó con la cabeza y le contó lo que había sucedido a Lysander, la compresión cayo en el como un balde de agua fría, y antes de que Lorcan terminara de decirle lo sucedido Lysander ya se encontraba atravesando la puerta en busca de Molly.

Probablemente la muchacha no quería ser encontrada, así que Lysander se limito a gritar una disculpa por si se encontraba cerca. Al entrar a la casa los muchachos decidieron continuar con sus planes de jugar Quiditch.

El partido comenzó tranquilo, pero a mitad del juego una Bludger golpeo la cabeza de Lysander, el muchacho callo en picada dejándolo inconsciente, se requirió de Lorcan y Albus para entrarlo a la casa, lo dejaron en el sofá atendido por Lucy que cada cierto tiempo iba a verlo. Molly abrió la puerta lentamente con los ojos algo hinchados y lagrimas secas en la mejilla, camino sigilosamente esperando ir a su habitación cuando observo la escena en el sofá, frunció el ceño y camino determinada hasta el lado de Lucy.

-¿Qué le paso a Lys?- pregunto Molly observando una cicatriz en la frente del rubio

-Una Bludger lo golpeo mientras jugábamos- su hermanita pequeña bostezo

-¿Estas cansada?- pregunto la castaña, su hermana asintió- ve a dormir, yo cuidare a este idiota- Lucy se carcajeo y se levanto del suelo en dirección a su cuarto

La muchacha paso a tomar asiento en el suelo cerca de Lysander, lo miro atentamente, se veía tan apacible que incluso podría llegar a decir que se veía tierno. Acerco una mano a su frete acariciando el cabello que la cubría, sonrió levemente al sentir el contacto con el suave cabello del muchacho, Lysander se movió colocándose de lado y musito levemente "_lo siento mucho Molly"_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la muchacha lo escuchara.

A la mañana siguiente Lysander se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrar a una adormilada Molly con la cabeza apoyada en el barandal del sofá en una posición muy incomoda, llego a dos conclusiones, la primera es que había sido perdonado, la segunda, y la que más impresión le causo, es que Molly se veía adorable mientras dormía.


	2. Chapter 2

Una gruesa capa de lluvia impedía ver con claridad, la mayoría de los alumnos corrían presurosos para refugiarse de la repentina lluvia que había caído sin dar aviso a nadie, cualquier persona sensata preferiría estar bajo techo que estar afuera arriesgando un resfrió, menos una castaña que se encontraba bailando cerca del lago, corriendo de un lugar a otro, empapada hasta los huesos, y riendo a carcajadas. Seguramente no había algo que la pusiera de mejor humor que la lluvia, tenía la extraña costumbre de bailar en días así, y como no quería que la gente la viera solía salir al patio sin importarle el pescar un resfriado. Era uno de los pocos secretos que ella ocultaba, otros de ellos era que solía comer golosinas por las noches, que cuando se encontraba triste cantaba canciones de A Fine Frenzy, que los días que hacía demasiado sol la desesperaban y que en su casa solía andar descalza.

Lanzo un pequeño grito de jubilo mientras daba un giro, levanto la vista al cielo dejando que cada una de las gotas tocaran su rostro "_esto es vida" _pensó. Se sentía tan libre, tan segura, y lo mejor de todo, es que nadie observaba sus locuras…

…. O casi nadie, un poco más allá, tras un árbol un rubio muchacho observaba con una sonrisa en los labios cada movimiento de la joven muchacha, le parecía de lo más extraño el peculiar pasatiempo de la chica, y por otro lado, jamás en su vida la había visto tan feliz, era una faceta que desconocía completamente, le agradaba esa Molly, tan segura, autentica y radiante, a pesar de la lluvia Lysander podía sentir como el día no era tan malo, Molly parecía un pequeño rayito de sol en un día nublado, Molly era su pequeño rayito de sol en aquel día nublado y lluvioso. Camino hacia ella con paso sigiloso procurando no dar señal de que se aproximaba a ella, quería asustarla, y si la suerte estaba de su lado (y solía estarla) lograría su objetivo. Molly giro una ves más quedando frente al rubio, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo único que pudo ver fue a un muchacho con una sonrisa radiante diciendo "¡Buu!" el corazón de la muchacha se detuvo una milésima de segundo, dio un traspié hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque el muchacho alcanzo a sostenerla, repentinamente todo el miedo que tenía paso a ser vergüenza, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tierno carmesí, vergüenza por estar a punto de caer, vergüenza por ser descubierta en una actitud que según ella era algo "patética" y vergüenza por estar tan cerca de Lysander que apenas se vio en la oportunidad se alejo de el.

-así que ¿bailas en la lluvia?- menciono Lysander riendo- una faceta desconocida eh Weasley

-No te incumbe Lysander- rápidamente desvió la mirada nerviosa- además deberías estar adentro junto al resto del alumnado

-También deberías estar adentro Molly, pero míranos, aquí estamos-dio un paso hasta ella- bajo la lluvia- se acerco un poco más- solos- las mejillas de Molly volvieron a tornarse carmesí cuando el muchacho susurro lo ultimo en su oído, instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta el pecho del muchacho empujándolo levemente lejos de ella.

-creo que mejor retornare al castillo- Molly comenzó a caminar con paso presuroso hasta que una mano la tomo deteniéndola

- te vi bailar ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- y sin darle tiempo a responder, Lysander tomo a la chica y rápidamente le dio un giro.

Comenzó a mecerse al compás de una música imaginaria que simplemente se encontraba dentro de sus cabezas, Lysander tenía a Molly tomada firmemente de la cintura, mientras que la muchacha tenia su mano en el hombro de el, las risas no tardaron en presentarse, a pesar de no tener ninguna pieza musical las cosas se presentaban increíblemente fáciles. Luego de un rato ambos quedaron inmóviles, simplemente escuchando la lluvia caer, y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Lysander acerco su rostro lentamente al de la muchacha acortando distancia cada ves más, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento de la muchacha, esta rápidamente lo volvió a empujar riendo

-Fresco- dijo riendo y se largo a correr.

El muchacho se quedo atónito viendo la figura de la castaña correr lejos de él, poco le costo para recapacitar y correr tras ella tratando de darle alcance, pero ella era veloz, y con la lluvia cayendo de ese modo rápidamente la perdió de vista, resignado volvió al castillo en busca de ropa seca y algo caliente.


End file.
